Tsubasa akai to kuro
by shikidark193
Summary: ¿Cuál podría ser la ironia mas grande que pudieras vivir? Ansiar el amor y no obtenerlo pese a que tu eres el que se encarga de que el amor llegue a la vida de centenares de personas. si amas eres una escoria para la profesion que ejerces pero si no lo haces te marchitas por dentro. ¿Serias capaz de condenar a la persona que amas solo por estar a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es mí chico X chico Narusasu. Lemon. Muerte de personaje.

CAP 1: AKAI

En las alturas, más allá de los cielos que los simples mortales jamás soñaron alcanzar, se encontraban los dioses más relevantes y solicitados por los seres humanos. Incluso la persona más ambiciosa y tacaña, era capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado con estas deidades, aun sin saber que en verdad existían y que no eran un simple invento de la imaginación colectiva de las personas. Estos dioses eran nada más ni nada menos que:

Eros, dios del amor, cuyo nombre antes de suceder el puesto era Iruka. Un hombre de mediana estatura, piel morena, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello y una cicatriz muy distintiva sobre su nariz.

Himero, dios del deseo sexual, también conocido como Kakashi. Un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos plateados que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo al igual que la mitad de su rostro, el cual cubría con una máscara.

Potos, diosa de la añoranza, melancolía y pasión, de nombre Kurenai. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, el color de cada ojo era carmesí y piel blanca cual porcelana.

Hedílogos (dios de la adulación), mejor conocido por todos como Itachi. Un joven y apuesto hombre, de cabellos largos de color negro-grisáceos atados en una coleta baja, unos penetrantes ojos negros con ojeras debajo de ellos y un porte lleno de elegancia.

Peito (diosa de la persuasión) llamada Mei, ella era una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca y ojos azules.

Anteros (dios del desamor), antes de ser nombrado dios, su nombre mortal fue Mizuki. Un joven de la edad de Iruka, pero a diferencia de este, él tenía la piel blanca al igual que su cabello. Él era la personificación del amor correspondido, vengador del amor no correspondido. Lo dieron a Eros, que estaba solo, como compañero de juegos. Originalmente Anteros se opusó a Cupido (otro de los nombres por los que conocían a Eros) y luchó contra él, conflicto que también se concibe como la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes.

Anteros castigaba a los que desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, por lo que es el vengador de Cupido. Se le suele representar como un hermoso joven larga cabellera con alas de mariposa y algunas veces con flechas y un arco, según los mitos de los humanos. Aunque en realidad sólo lo del arco sea verdad.

Himeneo (dios de los cantos nupciales y el matrimonio), un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos oscuros cuyo nombre de mortal fue Asuma.

Todos ellos eran llamados erotes, dioses del amor y conformaban el sequito de la diosa Afrodita, también llamada Tsunade, una voluptuosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos almendrados. Todos ellos alguna vez fueron simples humanos que fueron seleccionados por uno de los dioses del amor y les dejaron a cargo de sus tareas, además de transferirles todos los poderes sobrenaturales que poseían como dioses. Repartir el amor entre los mortales no era tarea fácil, a pesar de ser dioses no podían darse el lujo de manipular a las personas a su antojo. Ser dioses del amor implicaba amar a los mortales tanto como a ellos mismos, por lo que, para al menos intentar, que las personas encuentren a su amor verdadero enviaban a sus ángeles.

Entre los sirvientes de los dioses del amor se encontraban los serafines, los más cercanos a los dioses y querubines los de menor rango en la escala dentro de los encargados de repartir amor. Estos últimos eran los más jóvenes y se encargaban de los amores fugaces. Al ser inexpertos no se les podía confiar un amor duradero por las posibles fallas en sus evaluaciones sobre sentimientos. Sin embargo, algunos de estos cometían errores y creaban un amor demasiado duradero en personas no compatibles, lo que causaba que sea autodestructivo, ejerciendo sin querer la misma función que los ángeles caídos. Estos últimos, eran ángeles que se dejaban gobernar, por algún sentimiento negativo relacionado al amor, como los celos, la ansiedad, la atención que se le brinda a la pareja, la cual no es mala, a menos que se tenga en exceso, lo que la convierte en obsesión, etc.

Disfrazados de humanos, los ángeles solían encargarse de ver de cerca a los humanos, para poder evaluar los sentimientos de las personas. Ellos por regla, jamás imponían sentimientos que no fueran reales, debían hallar personas que fueran compatibles entre sí, pero hacerlo era una tarea dura. Se requería experiencia y buena intuición de parte del querubín o serafín a cargo de la tarea, sin contar con que, sólo si había algo de suerte, encontraban a las personas compatibles a tiempo.

Lejos de los seres inmortales a cargo del destino amoroso, estaba un grupo de estudiantes en verdad complicado, siendo observados minuciosamente por uno de estos entes alados disfrazado de estudiante de intercambio, para lograr un final feliz y formar las parejas ideales de acuerdo con la compatibilidad de los sentimientos, que aún no se expresaban con claridad. Dentro de una sola aula, tenía grandes problemas para acomodarlos, ya que sus compañeros de clase estaban en medio, no de un triángulo amoroso, sino de alguna figura geométrica sin nombre, nunca vista ni por el mejor matemático, por la cantidad de lados y vueltas que tenía. Las cosas entre los estudiantes estaban así:

A Neji le gusta Ten ten

A Tenten le gusta Rock Lee

A Lee le gusta Sakura

A Sakura le gusta Sasuke

A Shino le gusta Kiba

A Kiba le gusta Hinata

A Hinata le gusta Naruto

A Naruto le gusta Sakura

A Chouji le gusta Shikamaru

A Shikamaru le gusta Ino

A Ino le gusta Sai

A Sai le gusta Gaara

Esto era en verdad complicado, el querubín que se encontraba a cargo de poner a estos con su persona correcta llevaba tiempo observándolos, y se dio cuenta que algunos ex querubines se metieron donde no les llamaban. Mientras el encargado de estos chicos trabajó duramente logrando que se fijaran en alguien, los mencionados entraron en acción al mismo tiempo que él.

Los "caídos", querubines que fallaron en su tarea de llevar amor y se resignaron a armar parejas imposibles, aquellas surgidas únicamente del deseo, la obsesión y el orgullo propio de tener a alguien que serviría de "trofeo" ante los demás. El pobre querubín a cargo maldecía a diestra y siniestra. La idea de que los ángeles son seres puros sin deseos ni malas intenciones se esfumaba con él, quienes afirmaran lo contrario no conocían a éste en particular, que poseía unas inmensas ganas de hacérselas pagar a los imbéciles que se metieron donde él trabajaba.

Pronto sería el día blanco, y él debía conseguir que los sentimientos que fueron puestos en los regalos de San Valentín que recibieron los chicos, (aun si provenían de otro chico) fueran correspondidos de haber sido entregados por la persona indicada. Sin embargo, la inesperada intervención de los caídos arruinó las cosas, ahora debía determinar cuál era la cantidad de los sentimientos que fueron manipulados por magia y cuantos eran puros y sinceros. El tiempo se le acababa y no podía sentirse peor, el pobre ángel del amor como rogaba que alguien terminara con su sufrimiento, deseaba volver al plano celestial con los demás dioses y descansar en paz y tranquilidad. ¿Era mucho pedir? Su humor era insoportable, y debía mantener la mayor calma posible, al menos en apariencia, para estudiar su siguiente movimiento con los humanos.

El horario de clases estaba por comenzar en el instituto público de Konoha, luego de un San Valentín totalmente accidentado y lleno de sorpresas, ahora muchas chicas, ¿y por qué no? Algunos chicos esperaban ver la respuesta. Todos habían regalado algún chocolate a la persona que les gustaba, y rogaron en varios templos, compraron varios amuletos y diversas cosas provenientes de Cupido, la diosa del amor y cualquier deidad que les prometiera ser correspondidos, siendo algunos más exagerados que otros.

—Yo sé que me ama igual que yo a él, sólo que es tímido para confesarme cómo se siente —dijo orgullosa a sus compañeras una joven de pelo rosado y ojos verdes, de nombre Haruno Sakura.

—En serio sé que él es el amor de mi vida, espero que me corresponda en el Día blanco —afirmó una rubia de nombre Ino a su amiga de ojos jade, rogando que Sai correspondiera a sus sentimientos de una vez y se alejara definitivamente de Gaara—. Fui a una casilla del amor para orar —le comentó ilusionada de que funcionaran sus rezos.

—¿Orar? ¿En serio? —le preguntó con burla la de ojos verdes— Eso no sirve.

—Aun-aunque y-yo oí al-algo una vez —susurró tartamudeando la joven Hyuga, una chica de ojos perla y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Así? —cuestionó Haruno, dado que la que había interrumpido era alguien poco creyente de supersticiones valía la pena escucharla— ¿Qué?

—Q-qué s-si vas al templo de Afrodita y das la ofrenda adecuada cualquier hombre te pertenecerá —dijo en un susurro muy bajito tanto que casi nadie la oía.

—Ohh —exclamó sorprendida Sakura—. Aunque yo no necesito de esa diosa.

—Que confianza —le dijo algo impresionada la rubia—. Nee pero, ¿cuál es aquella ofrenda?

—No creerás que es tan fácil ¿no? —le respondió rápido— Nadie sabe cuál es la ofrenda perfecta, pero si lo consigues serás la persona más suertuda de todas.

A pesar de la seguridad que mostró ante sus amigas, la chica de pelo rosa decidió que iría de visita a aquel templo de Afrodita, aunque estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke correspondería a sus sentimientos en el día blanco. Se imaginaba que le daría una bella sorpresa, como declarársele delante de todo el instituto tal y como solían hacer Naruto y Lee. Pero viniendo del Uchiha eso seguro que, si sería un gesto romántico y perfecto, no como los de sus otros dos pretendientes que sólo provocaban vergüenza ajena.

Evitando ser vista por algún conocido suyo, Haruno fue al famoso templo de la diosa del amor. Según sus propios pensamientos no es que necesitara de una deidad para ser correspondida, pero si alguna otra chica utilizaba ese método podían obligar al Uchiha a amarlas, aun si éste sólo tenía ojos para ella. Estos pensamientos son los que siempre tuvo en su cabeza la de ojos verdes, a pesar de no tener la más mínima idea de cuál sería la mejor ofrenda, decidió tomar lo primero que encontró en su casa y que le fuera fácil de llevar y ocultar de los ojos de los curiosos.

Una vez que la oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre la ciudad, la joven ojos jade se escabulló aprovechando la poca iluminación de la ciudad en general, para llegar a su destino sin ser reconocida por nadie. Nada más llegar quedó impactada por el enorme templo dedicada a una deidad que ni siquiera correspondía a la mitología del propio Japón, sino que era de origen griego. Se preguntaba: ¿Por qué tenían un templo que alababa dioses ajenos a su cultura? Pero si los beneficios eran reales, ¿qué importaba el origen de la deidad? La cual, pronto seria la responsable de asegurarse que el amor de su vida jamás fuese separado de ella.

Se acercó al altar y encendió unos inciensos, rogando con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados el deseo que la llevó a aquel lugar.

" _Por favor has que Sasuke-kun me ame solamente a mí. Te ruego Kami que él sólo tenga ojos para mí_ ". Fue el rezo que repitió tantas veces en su mente que, hasta ella misma, perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo pensó.

Una vez hecho eso, se levantó y desenvolvió lo que tomó de la despensa privada de su padre para utilizarlo como ofrenda a la diosa. No tenía idea si tenía alguna oportunidad con lo que estaba por hacer, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo de todos modos. Enfrente de la estatua de la más bella mujer que cualquier mortal jamás hubiera imaginada, Sakura dejó una enorme botella de sake de alta calidad que su padre tenía reservado para una ocasión especial.

Originalmente había pensado en llevar otra cosa, pero el dinero y joyas que poseía su madre, se encontraban bien resguardadas y bajo un cerrojo que no podía abrir, ni mucho menos romper sin que lo notaran. Nada más colocarla delante de la hermosa estatua, ésta comenzó a brillar intensamente y antes de que la joven terminara de procesar lo que sucedía, tenía delante de ella a una mujer joven de buenos atributos, cabellos rubios y ojos color caramelo. Sin dudas, todo en la persona delante, era una expresión de una belleza sin imperfecciones.

—Jovencita, ¿has sido tú quien me ha llamado? —preguntó la hermosa rubia.

—Ehh us-usted... —no salía de su asombro por saber que la estatua cobró vida delante de ella, pero se decidió a contestar la pregunta— Sí, soy yo.

—¡Al fin alguien me trae lo que quiero! —exclamó la rubia con una expresión que se asemejaba a la locura, mientras sostenía con auténtico anhelo la botella de sake— Bien, como supongo ya sabes, yo soy la diosa del amor, pero puedes llamarme Tsunade porque ese es mi nombre.

—Ohh Tsunade-sama y-yo —quería pedir su deseo, pero sentirlo tan cerca, la tenía tan emocionada que no podía hablar correctamente.

—Deja, te asignaré a uno de mis mejores querubines para que te unan a la persona que es el amor de tu vida —la rubia habló rápidamente, emocionada por beber su sake—. No estarías en este templo de no ser porque quieres ayuda con tu amor verdadero.

—Sí, eso es lo que deseo —afirmó feliz por al fin poder estar al lado del Uchiha

—Bien —dijo Tsunade, hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y un circulo brillante apareció en el suelo—. Aquí está el querubín a cargo de tu escuela, él te ayudará en lo que necesites.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Haruno no se podía disimular, ya que delante suyo se encontraba uno de sus pretendientes más molestos, el querubín era nada más ni nada menos que…

—¡NARUTO! —gritó su nombre con sorpresa y algo de alegría por creerse tan hermosa de haber logrado, sin esfuerzo, cautivar a un ser celestial, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el Uchiha.

—¿SAKURA-CHAN? —preguntó con sorpresa el pobre rubio— Oba-chan, ¿qué se supone que sucede aquí? —el apodo le costó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza de parte de la rubia.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así mocoso? —le reprendió enojada— En fin, ayuda a esta jovencita a estar con la persona que ama. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.

—Sí claro, irás a emborracharte anciana —susurró por lo bajo el rubio.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Siendo la diosa del amor yo amo el sake —afirmó orgullosa del amor que le tenía a su bebida.

—Tú amas la bebida, las apuestas, la vagancia… —enumeró burlón el rubiecito.

—Mocoso insolente, termina de una buena vez tu trabajo, que aun te quedan muchas cosas que solucionar en esa escuela —ordenó enojada Tsunade.

—No es mi culpa que los querubines caídos se metieran donde no les llaman ttebayo —trató de defenderse, ya que lo culpaban a él, de que las cosas aun no estuvieran arregladas entre los estudiantes.

—No me importa, tu trabajo es solucionarlo en el día blanco, bien ahora ayúdala a ella y no me fastidies —fue lo último que dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer.

Sin nada más que decir la diosa rubia desapareció, al igual que el contenido de la botella de sake, pero nadie se fijó en eso, ya que tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban muy ocupados en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a nada que no fuera la situación en la que estaban.

—¿Eres un querubín, Naruto? —preguntó aun viendo la respuesta frente a ella. Naruto estaba con una toga blanca y unas enormes y blancas alas en su espalda, era más que evidente que él no era un simple mortal.

—Así es, estoy en esa escuela para juntar a los enamorados con su pareja destinada ttebayo —explicó alegremente mostrando lo emocionado que estaba de ayudar a las personas a enamorarse.

—Entonces, ¿harás que Sasuke-kun me ame con locura? —cuestionó emocionada— Digo, sé que él me ama, pero no quiero que nadie más te invoque y lo apartes de mí.

—¡¿Quieres que el bastardo se enamore de ti?! —gritó sorprendido y con cierto toque de celos el de ojos azules.

—Ya te dije que él me ama, pero quiero que al fin deje de ser tan tímido y él mismo se me confiese —le aseguró con calma y en tono de mando.

—Sakura-chan yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides —dijo Naruto con gran seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida de que su exigencia no se viera cumplida— ¡Afrodita, digo Tsunade-sama te ordenó que me ayudaras! —le gritó encolerizada.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haré —le respondió fríamente.

—¿Esta es tu venganza? —preguntó con rabia— Como yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos, no me dejaras ser feliz.

—No es eso, te lo juro —le dijo casi en suplica Naruto—, después de todo los ángeles, sin importar el rango, tenemos prohibido amar a un humano. Son reglas sagradas, quien las rompa recibirá un castigo, por ser un pecador.

—Entonces ayúdame, Naruto. —le dijo con voz más baja—. Si tanto me amas como dijiste, ayúdame a ser feliz con Sasuke-kun.

—Yo jamás dije que te amara, deja al Teme en paz —ordenó cortante—. Jamás te ayudare a que él te amé y ni Tsunade me puede decir nada al respecto de mi decisión.

—Ella te dijo que hicieras que Sasuke-kun me amara.

—Corrección, ella me dijo que te ayudara con la persona que amas, pero eso no incluye forzar un amor que no existió, existe ni jamás existirá mientras yo esté a cargo.

—Pero... —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto abrió sus alas deslumbrantes, hermosas y totalmente blancas y se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Haruno estaba más que molesta por la osadía del Uzumaki, ella que había sido la única en descifrar la ofenda perfecta y resultó que el único hombre del que se había enamorado de verdad no podría ser suyo por culpa del impertinente y cabeza hueca del rubio. Allí sola y sin ninguna idea de cómo convencer al idiota rubio de que la ayudara con el amor de su vida, se decidió liberar su frustración entre gritos coléricos y lágrimas de la más pura rabia, odio e impotencia, por no ser capaz de hacerle pagar al rubio. Puesto que, éste era un ser divino y ella una simple mortal, no había manera en que ella pudiera herirlo, y menos cuando ella deseaba destruirlo por completo.

—¡Te odio, Naruto! —gritó en el templo vacío y oscuro— Eres un monstruo, una escoria, un maldito. Tú me odias, por eso no quieres que mi sincero amor sea correspondido. ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! —siguió gritando todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos hasta casi perder la voz.

Cuando ya se disponía a irse, luego de haber exteriorizado todo su sentir por Uzumaki, una fuerte ventisca cerró las puertas del templo a sus espaldas y oyó la voz de alguien hablándole desde las sombras.

—Así que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos ¿ehh? —le dijo un hombre joven de cabellos blancos, con alas en su espalda quien llevaba en sus manos un arco y flechas guardadas en un estuche en su espalda— Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó desconfiada por la reciente aparición ante ella.

—Mi nombre es Mizuki, pero me conocen más por mi trabajo como Anteros, soy el dios que se encarga de vengar los amores no correspondidos.

—¿Tú si me ayudaras con mi deseo? —preguntó con la esperanza de que este ser no le pusiera "peros" a sus deseos.

—Sí, si deseas vengarte de quien no te corresponde —afirmó malicioso de hacer su trabajo—. ¿Con quién deseas cobrar tu odio?

—Deseo hacer que la persona por la que mi amado Sasuke-kun y yo no estamos juntos pague —dijo con suma crueldad mientras sonreía de manera que sólo se observara el odio que tenía dentro.

—¿Esa persona es Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó Mizuki deseoso por oír el sí.

—Sí, así es.

—Descuida, lo haré con mucho gusto, después de todo yo odio con todas mis fuerzas a Iruka —viendo la cara de duda de la mortal le explicó brevemente—. Iruka es conocido por los humanos como Eros, el Dios del amor y es el sensei de Naruto. Para Iruka, el mocoso querubín, es alguien sumamente importante.

—Siendo así, ¿podrás hacerlo pagar por interponerse entre mi verdadero amor y yo?

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró con confianza y una gran sonrisa diabólica—. Sólo deséalo, si ataco a un ser celestial sin razón tendré consecuencias, pero si lo hago por un deseo tuyo, yo no estaré infringiendo las reglas del Olimpo. Sólo estaría haciendo un trabajo más —explicó la razón por la que necesitaba que ella lo deseara. Aquella simple mortal le serviría de medio para realizar su venganza personal—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

—Hazlo, yo deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que Naruto Uzumaki pague con lágrimas de sangre por separarme de mi verdadero amor.

—Deseo concedido —dijo con una sonrisa macabra—. Pronto verás como él paga realmente caro por su osadía —afirmó satisfecho de tener esa oportunidad.

Las intenciones malévolas de una joven, mezcladas con los poderes divinos de un dios que le causaba placer el sufrimiento de otros, sólo traería dolor para quienes no tenían culpa de que sus perversos y egoístas deseos no se hayan cumplido.

Unos días después las cosas en el instituto estaban algo raras, ahora ya no se veía a Naruto saltando alrededor de Haruno como antes, es más, parecía que evitaba a toda costa quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que ella. Y jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, el rubio permitía que se diese la oportunidad de estar a solas completamente, cuando antes eso era lo que buscaba. Uzumaki estaba aterrado de que ella revelara que era un querubín, pero según su supervisor eso era imposible, dado que la verían como una loca por tal estupidez.

Las clases de los humanos para el rubio ángel pasaron relativamente en calma, aunque él jamás les prestó atención a los maestros, ni cuando eran las clases sobre ser un querubín. Naruto estaba como siempre sentado con su compañero de banco, Sasuke Uchiha que también era su mejor amigo, y aunque el de cabellos oscuros a veces lo negara, Uzumaki también era su mejor amigo. A Sasuke le preocupaba un poco la actitud extraña de su amigo, era más raro de lo normalmente aceptable. Parecía estar alerta todo el tiempo, como si estuviera expectante de alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo o algo similar.

Fue en uno de esos días, donde su paranoia fue justificada, por la presencia en su instituto de uno de los erotes más importantes: Anteros. El de ojos color cielo se cuestionaba la presencia de aquel ser en un lugar donde él aún estaba trabajando. Era muy pronto para que alguien tuviese un deseo de venganza por un amor no correspondido lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que él aún no había decidido las parejas, así que todos conservaban la esperanza de ser pareja de su persona especial. Salvo por una persona, a la que le dejó claro que, mientras él trabajara como querubín, no dejaría que su relación enfermiza llegara a ningún lado.

El rubio maldijo una y mil veces su descuido al ver como aquel dios sobrevolaba cerca de Sasuke, quien caminaba con su pequeño grupo de amigos hacia su casa. En el cual Uzumaki estaría incluido, de no ser por aquella molestia que estaba volando espacio aéreo/romántico no autorizado, tuvo que poner un par de excusas para alejarse de los demás e ir a investigar en su forma angelical. Nada más lo vio enfrente suyo Naruto lo encaró molesto de que intentara frustrar su trabajo como hizo en San Valentín, cuando mandó a los caídos a sembrar caos amorosos, ya que los querubines impuros eran los sirvientes de Mizuki.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Mizuki? —le preguntó enojado el angelito.

—Demonios ¿ehh? Esa no es una palabra muy bien vista en boca de los ángeles —dijo con burla mofándose de él.

—¿Y a mí qué carajo me importa? Dime que buscas aquí, porque te aseguro que no permitiré que haya más problemas románticos por tu jodida culpa o de tus esclavos.

—Vine a cumplir un deseo —le contestó con calma—. Una jovencita con el corazón destrozado por desear estar con el amor de su vida me llamó.

—Si hablas de Haruno Sakura, no puedes hacer que le correspondan, sabes bien que eso depende de mí.

—Eso lo veremos —afirmó el de blancos cabellos preparando una flecha de color rojo en su arco listo para lanzársela al Uchiha. Nada más verla el rubio la reconoció.

—¡MALDITO! ¡Le robaste una de sus flechas a Kakashi-sensei! —le gritó enojado, ya que esa flecha contenía parte del poder del dios del deseo sexual y eso era peligroso, recibir el ataque de esa flecha sólo significaba una cosa…

—Despídete del mocoso Uchiha —dijo apuntando listo para el ataque.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —gritó volando hacia el otro listo para empezar una pelea alada.

Las alas de ambos se desplegaron en su máximo esplendor y se lanzaron uno contra otro, se cortaron una única pluma la cual bañaron con sus respectivos poderes y combatieron usando únicamente aquella pluma. Pese a verse como algo pequeño y delicado, tal y como solían decir los humanos, en manos de seres celestiales como ellos, era como sostener una espada realmente afilada. Naruto estaba en serios problemas, él era un ángel del rango más bajo, dentro de la lógica, él jamás podría hacerle frente a un auténtico dios, eso era algo impensable hasta para él. Sin embargo, pondría todo su empeño en proteger el corazón de su amigo, el infeliz de Mizuki no utilizaría esa flecha en Uchiha, siempre que él pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo.

Transcurridos varios golpes dados y recibidos por ambas partes, el rubio estaba en malas condiciones y apenas podía moverse. Veía con una impotencia que aborrecía, como él otro se disponía a lanzar esa flecha maldita, directo al corazón de la persona más importante para él. No pudiendo evitar, lo que aparentemente iba a suceder, usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, las cuales, tristemente sólo le alcanzaron para volar desesperadamente hacia el ataque. Por lo cual, fue él quien terminó con aquella pecaminosa punta afilada rasgando la piel de su pecho. Al recibir el ataque, de inmediato cayó a tierra, perdiendo la forma angelical y quedando únicamente en su apariencia humana.

El herido y perdido ángel, vagaba por las solitarias y frías calles en la noche, pareciéndole más negra que cualquiera antes vivida. Luego de un rato de andar sin rumbo, cayó al suelo y se quedó tirado con heridas por todo el cuerpo, y una especial e invisible para nadie que no fuese él mismo, ubicada en el corazón. Viéndose perdido se resignó a lo que le pudiera suceder, pero no contaba con la aparición de un hermoso joven que él conocía bien que lo miraba con unos bellos ojos que igualaban la noche que los rodeaba. Al momento de cruzar sus miradas el pobre ángel ya no pudo pelear contra el veneno que lo carcomía desde hace tiempo. Imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a brotar, ese joven sin querer abrió la caja de pandora que ocultaba más desgracias que las que pudiera manejar, se estaba arriesgando a abandonar su cuerpo casto sólo por desear lo prohibido.

—Dobe, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó preocupado Sasuke acercándose a su mejor amigo.

—Te... me —susurró antes de desvanecerse por el calor de la fiebre que tenía gracias a las heridas adquiridas durante la batalla

Uchiha, viendo en tal mal estado a su mejor amigo, se apresuró a llevarlo a su casa. Él vivía solo, así que no tendría ningún problema en dejarlo dormir hasta que estuviera mejor, total, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacerlo quedarse hasta que se recuperara. Pasaron horas en las que el rubio parecía no reaccionar, estaba pálido, totalmente blanco, a excepción de sus mejillas rojas, ya que tenía más fiebre que nunca. El de cabellera negra sucumbió al sueño, a pesar de intentar mantenerse despierto para vigilar la salud de Naruto.

En mitad de la fría madrugada, el rubio al fin abrió sus ojos antes completamente azules, que ahora brillaban con un pequeño tono rojizo; se sentía diferente, más fuerte, más confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Enfocó su mirada en la persona que dormía medio recostada en la cama cuidándolo y la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios, no era para nada inocente. Al sentir el movimiento que hizo Naruto al sentarse, Uchiha despertó rápidamente listo para interrogar a su amigo acerca de lo que le sucedió y como se sentía.

—Dobe ya despertaste —dijo viéndolo a los ojos que eran de nuevo azules—. Qué alivio que despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Más que bien —le respondió con una sonrisa inocente—. De hecho, mejor que nunca.

—No seas Dobe, ¿cómo puedes estar bien si te encontré todo lastimado y lleno de sangre? Dime ya mismo que es lo que... —pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir fue jalado repentinamente hacia la cama por los brazos de Naruto y sus labios aprisionados por los contrarios.

Por el bien de lo que lo estaba matando en vida, el querubín hizo un voto secreto y oscuro consigo mismo, por aquella fruta prohibida le suponían los labios del Uchiha, sería capaz de todo y por ello probó aquella textura inigualable de la cual no deseaba despegar sus labios.

 _ **El amor entre un ángel y un humano estaba prohibido, pero**_ …

Arriesgándose a perder sus hermosas y puras alas, aprisionó al azabache con su cuerpo, ya en el pasado había deseado compartir momentos de lujuria con alguien, pero por temor al amor se negó, y él con sus propias manos se arrancó cualquier sentimiento que estuviera a punto de surgir en él. Si su amor era considerado un delito, con gusto consagraría su cuerpo al mal con tal de experimentar lo que más anhelaba. Mezclándose en un arrebato de pasión, combinado bajo el nombre de purificación, ya no podía ni siquiera tocarle, sin sentir que nada era suficiente, y Sasuke, sin saberlo, era el verdugo cuya mano pareció arrojarlo directo a la oscuridad. Un error en la personalidad de Naruto, lo justificarían algunos, una mísera equivocación lo llamarían otros. Sea como sea, lo que sucedería haría que no volviera a tener más argumentos para negar lo imposible, porque la defensa en su boca nunca conseguiría que lo llegara a perdonar. Y hasta los propios pensamientos de Uzumaki dejaban constancia de lo dolorosamente consciente que era de todo.

 _Por favor Sasuke se misericordioso conmigo, es sólo un pequeño punto de vista, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí. Sin ti no podré seguir viviendo, por favor no me mires con esos ojos negros, que yo daría todo por entrar en tu corazón. Desearía que me dieras, aunque sea un día de libertad condicional para perderte de vista, aunque sea un momento. Estamos en un juicio de razón, ¿seguir o detenernos y olvidar? ¿Cuánto nos costará este dudoso pecado llamado amor?_

 _Tras un argumento de lágrimas, que no necesito palabras de tu parte, te declaras culpable sin titubear, no requiero de tus palabras para saber que tienes tanta culpa como yo. ¿Dónde encontrare el crimen perfecto? Si ambos sufrimos por igual, la persona amada es también la que quiere ser amada, ambos compartiremos el mismo destino en el tribunal, cuando nos llegue la hora de ser juzgados. Así que, ¿para qué negarnos la fruta prohibida?_

Naruto lo tomó por ambas muñecas, elevándolas hasta dejarla muy cerca de su propio pecho. Luego de mirarlo un momento más las subió sobre la cabeza de Sasuke para tener más espacio libre y besarlo a su antojo. En aquella posición lo dejó vulnerable.

—¡Idiota yo soy un...! —le gritó entrecortadamente por los besos del rubio y comenzó desesperarse sin poder controlarse mientras el blondo lo iba despojando de sus ropas— Soy… un… —su amigo estaba raro, algo le había pasado para querer hacer esas cosas con él, pero no quería lastimar a Naruto, que él estuviera así seguramente era por algo, debía tratar de ayudarlo.

Naruto no lo escuchaba, comenzó a lamer los pezones de Sasuke que se retorcía atrapado sin poder evitarlo. Pronto los pezones comenzaron a endurecer. Las manos de Naruto ya lo habían despojado de toda la ropa. Sólo un pequeño bóxer negro quedaba como única defensa. El rubio se paró de la cama para desvestirse ante la desesperación de su presa.

Naruto quedó desnudo al fin y Sasuke tuvo sensaciones encontradas ante la imagen. Debía sentir mucho asco, pero por alguna razón no venía a él ese sentimiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Siguió gritando y retorciéndose aun cuando el rubio se arrodilló frente a él y siguió lamiéndole los pezones. Pasaron los minutos, Naruto siguió estimulando todos los puntos sensibles de Sasuke. Le acariciaba a través del bóxer y su lengua no dejó de estimular los pezones del Uchiha. El moreno comenzó a ceder, aunque no lo quisiera, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a favor de las caricias.

—Detente… mnn... mnn… detente… por favor —gimió mordiéndose los labios. Aunque disfrutara enormemente como lo estaba tocando, debía ponerle un alto a su amigo, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera—. No más… Naruto, no más.

—Ya no puedo detenerme… —señaló el hombre ubicándose de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Sasuke— Ahora vas a probar un placer que jamás imaginaste.

—No, no... ¡No! —si llegaban hasta el final, ya no habría vuelta atrás, debía detener a Naruto cuanto antes.

Naruto miró a los ojos al bello moreno, y tomándolo firme de los muslos guio su miembro justo al lugar dulce: su pequeño y rosado ano. Al lugar donde había posado antes sus dedos, durante varios minutos, para prepararlo. Y finalmente de un sólo golpe se hundió sin compasión.

—Aaaghhhh —se quejó el de ojos oscuros al sentir como la virilidad de Naruto entraba en él—. Por favor no... sácala-saca….

—Shh descuida —dijo Naruto de manera dulce besándolo tiernamente—. Pronto pasará el dolor y te sentirás tocar el paraíso, sólo aguanta un poco más.

Más y más besos funcionaron como analgésicos, hasta que finalmente el dolor cedió y le permitió a Sasuke gozar plenamente de lo que compartían. Olvidándose de todas las razones por las que no deberían hacer este tipo de cosas, ellos no podían amarse y aunque Naruto lo supiera prefería arder en el infierno antes que permitir que alguien lo apartara del Uchiha. Lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, mientras compartían aquel delito carnal, para los humanos era algo natural y hermoso, pero para un querubín era condenarse a la oscuridad. Pero ¿qué importaba? Si tenía a Sasuke gritando de placer al sentir como se hundía en él.

—Ahh teme grr ¿te gusta sentirme dentro? —preguntó Naruto viendo a Sasuke gemir con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta al igual que los ojos que no podía dejarlos abiertos del todo.

—¡Se… ahh siente… in-increíble cuando ahh metes tu pene dentro mío! —gritó el azabache sintiendo como Naruto movía su miembro de manera circular provocándole nuevas sensaciones— ahhh.

—Ohh si te está gustando mucho —dijo satisfecho el rubio de haber logrado que cediera a él—. Entonces te haré enloquecer con lo siguiente —Naruto levantó las piernas de Sasuke hasta sus hombros y arremetió con más rudeza el trasero de Sasuke.

—Aahh… ¡Más, sigue así! —le encantaba como se sentía esos movimientos tan rudos, le hacía sentirse completamente lleno y deseoso de más— Eres increíble aahh ¡AAAAAHHH NARUTO!

Le rodaron los ojos y su cuerpo se ablandó, cayendo pesadamente la cara contra el colchón, pero el de ojos azules no se había corrido aún. El rubio se apoyó sobre él y la pelvis del otro hombre ahora golpeaba más firme contra el trasero expuesto del Uchiha. De pronto, el rubio salió por un momento completamente, con sus manos abrió las piernas sin fuerzas de Sasuke y quedaron cara a cara, con el joven de espaldas al colchón. El rubio guio con su mano el arma fibrosa y volvió a ingresar en el Sasuke sin compasión o descanso.

—Segundo asalto, Sasu-chan… —sonrió el rubio perverso— Volverás a correrte antes que te rellene el interior con mi esencia pegajosa.

—No —gimió él débilmente—, adentro no.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió embistiendo el rubio y apoyando los codos a los lados de su cuerpo— Después de todo eres mío. Ya te lo advertí hace mucho tiempo.

—No —intentó hablar y los gemidos le desgarraban la garganta—. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

—¿Temes las consecuencias? —se burló el embistiéndolo más rudamente— Creo que no importa. ¿Quién se atreverá a detenernos a ambos?

—No lo hagas, Naruto... AAAH... AAH… NO LO HAGAS POR... NO LO HAGAS.

—Ni siquiera sometido pides por favor —señaló divertido Uzumaki—. No importa... tenemos mucho tiempo y energía para enseñarte el valor de pedir educadamente las cosas.

—¡No te corras dentro! —gritó a todo pulmón el chico— ¡Haré lo que sea!

—Interesante —señaló el rubio que no dejaba de arar con dureza—. Ah… veremos que tanto puedes cumplir mi adorado Sasuke-chan. Acepto tu propuesta, no me correré dentro tuyo hasta que seas tú quien me lo pida. Y harás lo que yo quiera... mi Sasuke-chan.

—Sí, si lo haré, ahh —gimió enloquecido por ese momento tan cercano al climax—. Pero no cometas ahh un error que no puedas corregir ahh.

Pronto las embestidas de Naruto tuvieron que cesar para poder cumplir con lo que acababa de prometer, en cambio tuvo que frotar ansiosamente su pene contra el de Sasuke para que ambos al fin llegaran al orgasmo en medio de un grito de puro placer de ambos. Aunque quisiera terminar en el interior de Sasuke, si éste no se lo pedía no le haría algo a lo que en verdad se opusiera y que implicaba ponerlo en riesgo.

Si tan sólo su deseo más profundo fuera concedido o no fuera considerado algo espantoso, no tendría que recurrir al chantaje para obtenerlo. Sin embargo, se esforzaría al máximo para conseguir que Uchiha le entregara lo que el rubio siempre le rogó.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capitulo 2: Kuro

CAP 2: KURO

El tiempo continuaba corriendo, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para el tan ansiado día blanco, la tensión aumentaba a medida que se reducían los días para la fecha límite de la encomienda de los dioses. Lo más alarmante era que el querubín a cargo se había desentendido por completo de sus obligaciones, ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo la investigación que correspondía a su puesto. En lugar de hacer la tarea encomendada que lo envió a esa escuela, prefería invertir su tiempo en pasarla junto a su novio.

Luego de aquel trato que se vio obligado a realizar, Sasuke pasó de ser el mejor amigo de Naruto a su novio oficial y como tal compartían el departamento de Sasuke. No había oportunidad que el rubio desperdiciara para besarlo y hacerle el amor en donde fuera. Aunque algunas cosas no cambiaron; como que siempre estaba a su lado, salían a comer juntos, veían películas y seguían peleando por todo como siempre habían hecho. Pese a no estar llevando a cabo su trabajo, ambos seguían asistiendo normalmente a la escuela, causando múltiples reacciones en sus compañeros al enterarse del noviazgo que estaban manteniendo.

Haruno cuando se enteró estuvo muy molesta y llena de odio. Se suponía que Naruto debía pagárselas, llorar y sufrir como ella sufrió cuando él se negó ayudarla. ¿Por qué Naruto se veía radiante y alegre en vez de miserable? La otra duda que la asaltaba constantemente era: ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba de novio con el rubio idiota? Sin embargo, la única respuesta a la que llegaba era que el condenado "angelito" había usado sus poderes en Uchiha sólo para robárselo a ella. Tendría que llamar de nuevo a Mizuki, para que le explicara las razones por las que Uzumaki estaba gozando de lo lindo junto al azabache en vez de estar suplicando clemencia. Nada más salir de la escuela, la de cabellera rosada se dirigió al templo de Afrodita y gritó varias veces el nombre de Anteros, esperando su pronta aparición.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el dios Anteros, con sumo aburrimiento, al tener que atender el llamado de tan molesta mortal.

—Quiero saber ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —le gritó prepotente— Se suponía que harías que Naruto dejara de molestar en mi relación con Sasuke-kun y lo harías pagar por todo lo que me hizo.

—Naruto pagará muy caro lo que hizo, pero aún no —dijo indiferente.

—Pero ¿Por qué aun no lo está? —le cuestionó sin paciencia.

—Aún no le sucede nada porque el entrometido supervisor de ese rubio lo está protegiendo —le contestó con molestia, ya que sus planes se retrasaban por culpa de otra molestia.

—Deshazte de ese supervisor y listo —le sugirió la de ojos verdes, dando la obvia solución y la más sencilla a su parecer.

—No es tan simple —se defendió el dios vengador—. Él es un serafín puro, que cuenta con la protección de dos dioses —bufó con molestia recordando contra que dioses tendría que lidiar de atreverse a tocarle un sólo cabello.

—Eres un inútil —le espetó con rencor contenido en sus palabras. Aun siendo una simple mortal, para exigir que sus caprichos sean cumplidos, no tenía ningún reparo—. Así nunca podré estar al lado de mi Sasuke-kun —terminó de decir con decepción de que sus planes amorosos se vieran frustrados.

—Ni jamás lo estarás —le dijo con seriedad el inmortal.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó sorprendida por tal afirmación, de quien se suponía, la ayudaría— ¿No se supone que me ayudarías? —preguntó confundida por la falta de apoyo, a una causa que ella creía, común entre ambos.

—Mira mocosa, yo sólo acepté ayudarte a vengarte porque Uzumaki me las debía pagar —le explicó más que harto de los berrinches de aquella niña tan llorona—. Además, te sugiero que te olvides del Uchiha, él está fuera de tu alcance.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Eso no es cierto! —le gritó con cólera, ella estaba segura de que el moreno era el hombre correcto para ella, pero no entendía porque razón todos los seres celestiales se oponían a su felicidad.

—Si no me quieres creer ese es tu problema —le respondió el de pelo blanco encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo ya obtuve lo que necesitaba para vengarme, así que ya no me sirves para nada, estas sola desde ahora.

Sin decir más, el dios batió sus enormes alas grises y se alejó de la muchachita que lo había solicitado. Su único gesto relativamente amable, fue dejarle en claro, que el de ojos azules no duraría mucho tiempo con su sueño rosa. El ambiente que tanto le fascinaba al rubio, aquella idílica fantasía que intentaba volver realidad, acabaría por tornarse en una pesadilla interminable y cruel. Y de que cada segundo en su eterna juventud sea un tormento, era algo de lo que él se encargaría personalmente con mucho gusto, en especial al ver al dios Eros sufriendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su preciado alumno.

Ajeno al odio que le profesaban aquellas ruines personas, Naruto sólo se dedicaba a aprovechar el tiempo que poseía junto a la persona que siempre le supuso la mayor importancia en su inmortal vida. En ese mismo momento se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto al Uchiha, ambos jugaban videojuegos muy emocionados, cada uno tenía un avatar para pelear en combates uno a uno. Su relación no se diferenciaba demasiado a la de mejores amigos, lo único nuevo, es que ahora tenían sexo entre ellos, y distinto a lo que todos creían, el título "novios" no tenía vigencia en la intimidad, dado que Sasuke se negaba a tener algún sentimiento romántico por Uzumaki.

Pese a que entregaba gustosamente su cuerpo a la pasión que ambos ponían en cada encuentro carnal, fuera de la parte del sexo, el azabache seguía negando sentir algo más que simple deseo. Y eso era algo que siempre causaba tristeza en el de ojos cielo, quien no quería conformarse sólo con poseer su cuerpo, él quería más, mucho más, lo anhelaba al punto de sufrir por no tener lo que quería. Sin embargo, se conformaría con los momentos en los que podía compartir junto al Uchiha, no requería palabras para saber que era igualmente divertido estar los dos juntos haciendo tonterías que follando como conejos. Tal y como en este momento, en que sólo se insultaban mientras peleaban virtualmente.

—Teme te venceré en este instante —aseguró ansioso de derrotarlo por primera vez, después de tantas partidas jugadas… y siendo derrotado en cada una de ellas.

—Sigue soñando, Dobe —la sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke era muy habitual cuando se encontraba cerca del blondo y esos eran los únicos momentos en los que se podía asegurar que estaba feliz.

Un par de movimientos más de los personajes de ambos, que hicieron parecer por un efímero momento que Uzumaki al fin cumpliría lo que venía repitiendo desde la primera partida. Sin embargo, una combinación secreta de botones en el mando consiguieron sacar una habilidad oculta en el avatar de Sasuke dejando al de su "novio" completamente K.O, tal y como era costumbre Uchiha lo derrotó con facilidad.

—Hmn te dije que te derrotaría fácilmente —las ganas de presumir lo evidente era algo que jamás aburría al de ojos noche. Claro siempre y cuando la persona a la que molestaba fuera cierto rubio, que inflaba los cachetes de una manera muy adorable ante sus ojos ébanos.

—No es justo ttebayo —siguió haciendo pucheros indignado por el movimiento especial que lo venció—. Usaste la habilidad oculta de tu personaje.

—Jamás podrás ganarme, ríndete —le dijo en su tono burlón típico de cuando quería hacer que Naruto siguiera haciendo pucheritos.

—Jamás me rendiré con esto, ni con lo otro —le aseguró repentinamente el zorrito con una sonrisa traviesa atrayendo a Sasuke hacia su cuerpo para besarlo apasionadamente en la boca—. ¿Cuándo me lo entregarás? —preguntó impaciente por la respuesta al separar su boca de la contraria.

—Sabes que si lo hago dejarás de ser un querubín —le dijo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado. Era muy triste para él pensar que la razón por la que no podían estar juntos era que, si lo hacían, Naruto perdería para siempre sus hermosas y blancas alas—. Te convertirás en un caído y no lo permitiré —dictaminó firmemente Sasuke, antes de alejarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—No me importa Sasuke —le contestó el de las marquitas en la cara. Los ojos azules brillaban de determinación, se enfrentaría a lo que sea con tal de estar juntos—. Yo te… —pero antes de terminar aquella frase, que poseía más peso de lo que aparentaba, fue interrumpido.

—No lo digas —pidió Sasuke tapándole la boca con una de sus manos—. Un ángel como tú, no debe pronunciar aquellas palabras —le recordó con amargura, sabiendo que si Naruto las decía estaría condenado. Él debía evitar que ese idiota impulsivo siguiese haciendo estupideces.

—Me da igual el castigo —le contestó apartando lo que cubría su boca y besando la blanca mano que intentaba protegerlo de sí mismo. Era un loco enamorado, la locura y su idiotez innata lo incitaban a correr el riesgo con tal de permitirse amar.

—Pues a mí no —le dijo el de cabellos oscuros retirando con brusquedad su mano de las de Naruto.

—Ah —suspiró el querubín cansado de las negativas del otro—. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien —dijo en tono de derrota, alejándose del azabache que sólo se limitó a seguir con la mirada las acciones del otro.

El rubio se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de una chaqueta naranja que adoraba para luego salir del lugar, el cual quedó en silencio cuando Naruto se retiró. El de piel pálida se sintió solo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentó un sentimiento abrasador de oscuridad, el frío lo recorría completamente, algo que jamás sucedía teniendo cerca al Dobe. Por lo cual no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar su situación respecto a él.

 _Si me ves bésame, tus labios son lo más dulce que puedo saborear en mi boca. Hazme un sitio entre tu piel, ya que adoro sentir cuando me tocas, pero también duele saber que de entregarte lo que me has pedido te estaré condenando al sufrimiento eterno. Voy buscando dentro de mí, una voz que me ayude a discernir bien, pues mi mente es una oda al caos, ¿cuál ha sido nuestro pecado? ¿Dónde está el error? ¿Quién me ha condenado al terror de una mente en blanco y negro? Todo mi juicio se basa en lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sin tonos intermedios que alivien la culpa de tachar algo como pecado. ¿Dónde está mi lugar?_

 _Desde que conozco a Naruto he pensado en que me da igual lo que está establecido como correcto, creo que he aprendido a pensar por mí mismo. Qué la indiferencia en los rasgos de mi cara no te impida ver mi verdadero ser, si logras ver a través de mi mentira, te darás cuenta de que mi corazón tiene sed de que alguna voz le susurre una caricia y me regales la ilusión de que todo estará bien. Aunque te diga que no, dame mimos y mucho calor, yo te los devolveré en forma de una sonrisa. Si me abandonas yo me perderé, tu rechazo seria mi condena, pero no te puedo condenar por poseer pensamientos impuros contigo y por guardar sentimientos prohibidos. ¿Dónde está mi libertad? Deseo un futuro junto a ti, pero nos puede costar más que lo que quiero hacerte afrontar, pero sin tu amor tampoco puedo seguir. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

Cierta noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Sucedió que extrañamente Naruto no vino a follarlo. A pesar de que seguían compartiendo la vivienda, luego de aquel día en el que Sasuke rechazó de forma tan abrupta a Naruto, éste no volvió a acercarse a él de manera pervertida como solía hacerlo. La actitud del blondo comenzaba a preocupar en demasía al azabache, ya que lo que empezó con una distancia que parecía ser de simple respeto por su espacio personal, se estaba convirtiendo en una autoproclamada orden de restricción. No era lo que deseaba Uchiha, si bien dijo que no quería que Naruto se siguiera involucrando con él por lo que podía conllevar, no quería decir que no lo quisiese en su vida. De hecho, su propia habitación se sentía muy abandonada sin la compañía nocturna que le brindaba el de ojos azules.

Sasuke tuvo cierto alivio gracias a la falta de las molestas ocurrencias del de ojos azules, trató de recuperar fuerzas, de descansar lo más posible para soportar las constantes peticiones del Dobe, que siempre terminaban con su paciencia. Pero un segundo día, y Naruto no apareció en su habitación.

En la noche del tercer día, Sasuke se encontró tocando su propio cuerpo, no podía soportar los calores que le estaban consumiendo. Su cuerpo era como una caldera, necesitaba que las ásperas manos de Naruto lo tocaran. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En que se había convertido? No supo por qué, pero terminó metiendo un envase cilíndrico en su interior, moviéndolo, imaginando que era el miembro de Naruto. Intentó con fuerza, con muchas ansias, pero a pesar de llegar al orgasmo horas después, no le supo para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

En el atardecer de cuarto día, mientras Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama, sintió ruidos fuera del cuarto. ¿Sería Naruto? Sólo quería verlo y saber que se encontraba bien, que no estaba tan enojado con él como para abandonarlo definitivamente. Únicamente eso quería, ver a Naruto una vez más. El único que alguna vez lo comprendió y le dio amistad. Los demás fueron…

—Un momento... —se dijo a sí mismo— ¿Qué estoy pensando?

No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo, ya que la puerta se abrió, y Naruto había arribado al lugar.

—Hola, Sasuke… —sonrió amigable— Veo que aun estas en nuestro nidito de pasión —el tono juguetón que utilizó al decir la frase hizo sentir más tranquilo a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué me evitaste estos días? —dijo tratando de parecer neutral.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —sonrió Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar— Qué gusto.

—Deja de decir esas cosas… —gruñó apenas Sasuke— Si hay una manera de… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Naruto avanzó tranquilamente y se quitó la chaqueta naranja dejándola en el piso. Se sentó a los pies de la cama en donde estaba Sasuke, y lo miró sonriente.

—En realidad, no he hecho mucho —señaló el rubio sonriendo despreocupado—. No he tenido sexo en muchos días, me siento un poco desanimado, a decir verdad. ¿Qué tal estas tú?

—Mi cuerpo se siente mal —dijo apartando la vista confundido—. Anoche hice cosas que aún no puedo creer. Todo por tu culpa.

—Lo siento, entonces… —señaló apenas Naruto— Pero si no estás dispuesto a ser buen chico, hoy no tengo ánimos de suplicarte.

El rubio se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir del cuarto, cuando Sasuke se movió más rápido e interfirió la salida. Naruto bajó la vista mirando a los negros orbes. Él quería decir algo, sólo que no se atrevía.

—Dime lo que tengas para decir —le animó Naruto—. Anda, no eres el típico chico tímido.

—No quiero… —bajó la vista humillado— No quiero que te vayas.

—¿En serio? —sonrió apenas el rubio haciéndolo gruñir— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga en este pequeño cuarto? A cuatro habitaciones por el corredor, hay uno mucho más grande con cama amplia. Creo que reposaré allí, eso si no te molesta Sasuke.

Naruto de nuevo intentó salir de lugar, pero esta vez Sasuke caminó en silencio detrás de él con la cabeza baja. Se mordía los labios de impotencia por decir lo que quería. El rubio lo ignoró y siguió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, aun sabiendo que Sasuke estaba dos pasos detrás de su caminar. Finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación, y con un gesto neutro se quedó esperando algo. Sasuke gruñó de nuevo por la sonrisita ganadora de Naruto. Y sin ser obligado entró a la habitación a pie firme. Ya una vez dentro, Uzumaki lo abrazó por la espalda y ocultó su rostro en el cuello pálido.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó el de cabello oscuro sin entender que es lo que le sucedía al otro.

—Sasuke si continuamos lo que estamos por hacer, esta vez ya no habrá vuelta atrás —le dijo con sumo pesar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —interrogó confuso por la actitud del otro— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

—Porque para mí ya es demasiado tarde —el querubín lo liberó de su abrazo y se alejó del otro para desplegar sus enormes alas delante de él—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Dobe tus alas están… están... —dijo sorprendido el azabache, al observar que aquellas plumas antes puras ya no lo eran, poseían un color carmín tintando de manera aleatoria las plumas.

—Así como lo ves, mis alas ya están manchadas desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor —dijo con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro—. Yo no tengo vuelta atrás, aunque quisiera y como ya te dije, sinceramente no me importa lo que me suceda.

—¿Por eso tú no te me has acercado en estos días? —preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

—Así es Teme, si volvemos a hacer el amor te juro que esta vez no me detendré hasta terminar dentro tuyo —le respondió con seriedad el de marquitas, mientras miraba hacia el suelo intuyendo nuevamente el rechazo de parte del Uchiha al haberse convertido en un caído.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo lo que había estado diciendo, el de pelo negro se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por el cuello. La mueca de sorpresa en Naruto era imposible de disimular, no entendía que estaba pensando el otro, pero sólo podía sentirse feliz por el abrazo que demostraba tanto cariño hacia él.

—No me importa que seas un caído ahora, Naruto —dijo Sasuke con su cara oculta en el pecho del otro—. Te doy mi corazón, Dobe —afirmó antes de besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

—Teme, ¿en verdad? —cuestionó temiendo que sólo fuese un sueño, el hecho de que la persona que él siempre quiso le diera su corazón era demasiado preciado para él— No sientas pena por mí, no estás obligado a… —nuevamente fue silenciado por un suave beso.

—Ni que pudieras obligarme a hacer nada —dijo con arrogancia—. Hablo en serio, quiero llegar hasta el final con todas las consecuencias —eran las palabras que ambos necesitaban pronunciar para marcar el rumbo que deberían transitar desde ahora. Mientras se besaban, olvidaban momentáneamente los problemas que se acarrearían luego, aun sabiendo que sólo pavimentaron su ruta al infierno simplemente por pronunciar aquellas palabras.

/

Su cuerpo era fuego, desde la pelvis, una llama que abrazaba todo subiendo por el vientre. La luz tenue de un velador alumbraba los cuerpos a media luz chocando intensamente, mientras bebían de la boca contraria, saboreando la lujuria que desprendía la piel de cada uno. Naruto estaba recostado sobre el centro de la gran cama boca arriba, el moreno de piel blanca como nieve, estaba sentado sobre las caderas del otro hombre subiendo y bajando enterrado en el miembro.

Se movía elevando su cara al techo del lugar y gemidos guturales se escapaban sin control. Las manos de Naruto masajeando sus pezones que estaban completamente endurecidos por las salvajes caricias. Naruto sonreía tenuemente dejándose hacer por él. Al fin estaban follando como una pareja normal. Se notaban que los días abstinencia habían quebrado algo en el alma de Sasuke. Seria todo, Sasuke Uchiha había decidido por fin dejar su orgullo de lado y dejar que lo prohibido lo corrompiera.

—Naruto... NARUTO… NARUTO... —se quejó con una voz excitada—. Kami… Naruto... ah AH….

—Sasuke tu cuerpo es sensacional —dijo el rubio masajeando los botoncitos rosados en el pecho contrario—. Nunca he vivido nada igual. Eres algo de otro mundo —se sentó rodeándolo con su brazo y pegando el torso al pecho blanco— ¡Muévete más!

Los saltos de hicieron más duros, Sasuke estaba perdido en otro mundo. Sus instintos estaban fueran de foco, sólo podía pensar en meterse más y más adentro, la dura cosa que lo estaba penetrando. Mirando a los ojos del hombre por el cual sentía una felicidad que jamás había tocado en toda su vida.

—OH... oh... —gimió excitado— Voy a... no puedo aguantar mucho más… Naruto NARUTO…

—Me encanta que digas mi nombre… —sonrió él tomándolo fieramente de la cabellera corta color azabache— Si algún otro hombre llegara a querer tocarte... lo mandare a tumba. Tú eres mío Sasuke… sólo mío.

—¡No, Naruto… no...! —gritó Sasuke descontrolado— ¡No te puedo desear! ¡Está mal que te desee! ¡NO PUEDO DESEAR BESARTE!

Finalmente sucedió, el cuerpo de Sasuke sufrió una explosión como jamás había sentido. Desde los dedos de sus pies subió un temblor que se convirtió en espasmos incontrolables a todo el cuerpo. Naruto lo seguía teniendo atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos, y moviéndose, aunque Sasuke se había desplomado aun empalado en él. El rubio le movió la cabeza manipulándola desde el agarre a sus cabellos. Se miraron un segundo, y entre el sudor y el deseo contenido por lo prohibido, Naruto unió sus labios a Sasuke en un hambriento beso sin tregua.

—Déjate enamorar y entrégate al placer —susurró sensualmente el querubín al oído de su amante.

—Tómame y deja que las llamas eternas sellen nuestra unión —le respondió con las mismas ganas de seguir compartiendo ese momento.

—En ese caso permíteme deleitarme con un pequeño fetiche mío —dijo Naruto antes de salir del interior de Sasuke por unos breves momentos.

El rubio manipuló con maestría el cuerpo de Sasuke, aún entumecido por el reciente orgasmo, y lo colocó en cuatro. Con la falta de fuerza muscular que estaba experimentando en ese momento, el moreno no tuvo otra opción que dejar que Naruto jugara cuanto quisiera con su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos estaban completamente entregados el uno al otro en una lasciva comunión. Aunque dijesen que estaban consagrando lo inmoral, preferían ser tachados con todas las etiquetas despectivas que quisiesen, mientras pudieran permanecer unidos.

—Quiero que tu lascivia me corrompa y me reviente el alma en trozos de placer —le pidió el azabache imaginando cual era el fetiche del otro.

—Me encargaré de violar la poca inocencia que te queda —le dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras volvía a introducirse en el cuerpo del más pálido—. Ven desnuda tu pudor y déjate sodomizar —las embestidas fuertes y precisas nublaban la mente del de ojos noche dejando que sus instintos y anhelos de su corazón fueran los únicos que guiaran sus actos.

—¡Hazlo! —jadeó revolviendo su cabeza angustiado por el deseo— ¡Dentro mío! ¡Quiero sentirte!

—Sasu... Sasu no... —gruñó Naruto tratando de soportar su inminente descargar— Tú no…. Tú me has pedido que no.

—Hazlo Naruto... Lo necesito dentro mío. Te lo ruego, tú eres mío, yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

—OOOHH OH OOOOOOHHHH

—AAAAAHHHHHH

Todo terminó para Sasuke Uchiha, ya no quedaba nada de los prejuicios por los que rechazó a Naruto, quien giró un poco la cabeza del azabache para tener acceso a su boca. Esos labios lo condenaron para siempre, un río caliente ingresó a su interior inyectado a presión, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no supo más. El calor inundó su interior con una presión fantástica. Ambos amantes gritaron apasionados y Naruto apenas pudo sostenerse en sus codos a los lados del Uchiha. Él se afirmó enterrando las uñas en el colchón bajo suyo y apretando con sus piernas fieramente. No lo dejaría ir, nunca más lo dejaría ir. Había permitido que él se derramara abundante en su interior, así que ahora Naruto le pertenecía tanto como él al rubio.

En la mañana antes de que Sasuke lograra recuperarse de la intensa actividad sexual vivida con Naruto, precisamente el querubín con quien compartió tan apasionados momentos en la noche salió por la ventana de la habitación. Aquel cuarto donde el azabache se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma fue abandonado para emprender vuelo hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Mizuki. El rubio se sentía triste por tener que dejar así a su amante, pero no podía dejar que un problema que él mismo inicio lo afectara a Sasuke. Así que, aun con el dolor de saber que posiblemente seria odiado por su azabache amor, emprendió un viaje hacia su condena.

Pese a que voló con toda la lentitud que le fue posible, sentía que llegó con demasiada rapidez a su destino, nada más llegar fue recibido por las miradas burlonas de varios querubines caídos que reían ante la oportunidad de vengarse de él por las veces en que les pateó el trasero. En circunstancias normales les borraría esas sonrisas a puñetazos, pero ahora debía bajar la cabeza, no sólo por estar en su territorio, sino también porque para su desgracia, él era uno de ellos ahora. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Anteros hizo acto de presencia, sólo para recordarle lo que era ahora.

—Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en la cara—, un nuevo integrante para esta gran familia jaja.

—Déjate de juegos, Mizuki —respondió molesto Naruto—. Sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto.

—No seas insolente, ahora trabajas para mí —le recordó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿O acaso debo recordarte que tú también eres un caído ahora?

—Imbécil, si no fuera por esa jodida flecha que te robaste, yo no… —quiso protestar y excusarse de la parte de las culpas y ponérselas a Mizuki quien se metió, como siempre para variar, en asuntos fuera de su jurisdicción.

—Pero lo hiciste, eres un pecador —afirmó el de blancos cabellos con sumo placer de ver al otro encolerizado—. Pobre Iruka, tener tan mal gusto para elegir a su protegido —simuló tristeza, mientras se burlaba de él.

—Al menos tiene buen gusto para elegir pareja, por eso eligió a Kakashi-sensei en vez de a ti ttebayo —el angelito no se guardaría un comentario que, si bien sabía que le costaría un buen castigo, también suponía la ira del otro.

—¡Maldito! —gritó furioso por el recordatorio de como su amado Iruka prefirió a otro en vez de a él—. Llévenlo a mi lugar preferido, aquel en el que están los calabozos, tendré que enseñarle las reglas de aquí, yo no soy tan blando como tu queridísimo sensei.

Varios de los querubines caídos se llevaron a la fuerza al rubio querubín, entre golpes y más golpes finalmente lograron meterlo en un calabozo que parecía ser una réplica de las cámaras de tortura de la edad media. El dios del amor no correspondido en persona, se encargó de usar cadenas especiales para que él no pudiera liberarse y huir de allí. Una vez que terminó de estar atado y a disposición de la locura de Mizuki, la tortura inicio.

Mientras, en el departamento de Sasuke, ignorante de lo que le sucedía al rubio, el propietario del lugar abría perezosamente los ojos, con ciertas dificultades, no sólo para despertar, sino para moverse también. Estuvieron toda la noche disfrutando del amor que se profesaron carnalmente y ahora sufría las consecuencias no pudiendo sentarse tan siquiera en la cama. Miró desconcertado a su lado, sin hallar ningún rastro de su amante, palpó con su mano la superficie del colchón en la parte donde se suponía había dormido Naruto y la descubrió increíblemente fría, prueba inequívoca de que se había marchado desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

Varias preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente: ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Por qué se fue sin decirle nada? ¿Qué estaría haciendo justo en ese momento? Y la más importante en ese momento, ¿había hecho algo estúpido de nuevo? Tenía el fuerte presentimiento que había cometido un terrible error y que su vida podía correr peligro. Se apresuró a ponerse la ropa lo más rápido que se pudiera y salió en busca de su novio, recorrió los lugares frecuentes donde el otro solía perder el tiempo cuando no estaba molestando en su casa obviamente.

Uno de los lugares que el otro acostumbraba visitar, era un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba de camino al instituto. El moreno recorrió sus alrededores, buscando alguna señal de que Uzumaki sólo hubiera salido a tomar aire y no a hacer alguna de las estupideces que acostumbraba. Estaba tan concentrado en mirar por alguna cabellera rubia que no se fijó en que pronto estuvo totalmente rodeado por ciertos entes alados de alas grises.

—Así que este es el amante del nuevo caído —dijo uno de los sirvientes de Mizuki mirando a Sasuke.

—Ohh pero si son un montón de caídos y yo que creía que solo era una bandada de palomas molestas —les respondió Sasuke con un tono frío y calmado mirando a quienes intentaban intimidarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó uno de ellos con sorpresa ante la falta de temor en el otro—. Ahora mismo te enseñaremos cuál es tu lugar, justo como Mizuki-sama se lo está enseñando a tu noviecito.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —cuestionó prontamente al oír que ellos, probablemente, sabían el lugar exacto donde se hallaba Naruto.

—Eso no te debería importar, pues tu vida acaba justo aquí —uno de ellos preparó en su mano una pluma con la que le daría muerte.

De regreso en el calabozo especializado de Anteros, Naruto se encontraba muy lastimado lleno de cortes y sangre seca en algunas de sus heridas, aún abiertas. El albino ya llevaba un buen rato golpeándolo e insultándolo y, aun así, el querubín siempre mantenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. La cara de alegría que portaba el zorrito irritaba de sobremanera al despiadado dios, parecía no haber forma de hacerlo llorar o suplicar por piedad.

—¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? —preguntó capciosamente esperando causar algún efecto en su prisionero— Sabes que de esta no te salvaras, ni nadie vendrá a tu rescate.

—¿Te molesta que sonría? —le preguntó con ironía el ángel— Eres patético.

—¡Es que deberías estar suplicando por tu miserable vida! —la cólera no era algo que el de cabello blanco pudiera contener a estas alturas.

—Olvídalo, suplicar no es lo mío —le respondió con mucha calma el de ojos azules—. Además de que no funciona —agregó dispuesto a hacerlo enfurecer más—. Digo, si estuviste por tantos años detrás de Iruka-sensei suplicando su amor y te dio la espalda al conocer a Kakashi-sensei.

—¡Cállate!

—Uy pero que sensible que estás ttebayo.

—Y tú estás demasiado tranquilo, pareciera que aún no te das cuenta de lo que te espera.

—No me importa que castigos o torturas tengas preparadas, estoy tranquilo porque la persona más importante para mí está a salvo.

—No por mucho —le informó de manera indiferente el dios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó preocupado pensando en lo peor.

—Ya mandé a mis queridos caídos a que encuentren a tu amado Sasuke.

—¿Por qué enviaste por él? Si él es totalmente inocente, él no ha hecho nada —trato de excusar al Uchiha de cualquier problema en el que desearan involucrarlo por su culpa.

—Jaja como cambian las cosas ¿no? —dijo más alegre por el cambio en la actitud calmada y sonriente de su encarcelado— ¿Crees que no sé qué la persona con la que pecaste fue él?

—Oye, ¿no recuerdas que a mí me gustaba Sakura? ¿No deberías sospechar que es con ella con quien me convertí en un caído? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso, Naruto nunca fue bueno mintiendo, pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiera si lograba poner a salvo a Sasuke.

—Ella te odia y hasta mandó llamar por mí para vengarse de ti —afirmó con tranquilidad viendo al angelito ponerse pálido por sus palabras—. Es más que evidente que con ella no fue, así como es obvio que fue con el mocoso Uchiha con quien te revolcaste.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldito! —gritó enardecido ante la idea de que le hicieran algo espantoso.

—Muy tarde, seguramente lo único que quizás logres ver de él sea su cadáver —fue lo último que dijo el albino antes de abandonar la habitación, ya que debía preparar todo para cuando tuviera la visita indeseada, que seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. Mejor para él, pronto vendría la persona por la que mantenía con vida al rubio, sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, o en este caso dos ángeles.

La imaginación de Naruto comenzó a armar en su cabeza varias ideas, apenas Mizuki lo dejó solo, recorrió los peores escenarios posibles en los que podría encontrarse su novio malherido o muerto. Luchaba contra las ataduras que lo limitaban, quería salir y volar hacia donde estuviera su Teme. Se suponía que se entregó de manera voluntaria y pacifica ante Mizuki sólo para evitar que lo fuera a buscar personalmente y descubriera que la persona de la que se enamoró era precisamente Sasuke. Sabía de antemano que, si Anteros se enteraba no tardaría en ir en su búsqueda, pero fue un idiota al irse y dejarlo solo, en vez de protegerlo. Lo dejó en bandeja de plata para los esclavos de aquel dios. Se reprocharía una y mil veces su error, sólo rogaba que el azabache estuviera bien.

En medio de sus divagaciones para idear un plan de escape, oyó los estruendosos gritos de varios caídos fuera de la habitación, en la que lo tenían encerrado. Pudo oír con claridad, las maldiciones que profesaban los caídos hacia un intruso desconocido, pero sumamente poderoso e indetenible. De pronto la puerta de la habitación en la que él se hallaba, fue derribada para dar paso a un ángel de alas negras, que nada más verlo se acercó a toda velocidad con su espada en mano. La levantó sobre su cabeza y ejecutó varios cortes con precisión y maestría.

—Ya eres libre —dijo mientras le daba la mano ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el rubio feliz de verlo, pero sorprendido de que lo encontrara.

—Vine a rescatarte.

—Quien lo diría, aun estas con vida, Sasuke-kun —comentó con desprecio el dios vengador parado en medio de los escombros, que antes fueron la puerta—. Creí que mis querubines ya se habían hecho cargo de ti —afirmó con falsa sorpresa.

—¿Acaso olvidas que soy un serafín? —contestó Sasuke más que molesto de que jugara con él, burlándose de sus habilidades al mandarle oponentes tan débiles— Necesitas algo mejor que un montón de angelitos de bajo nivel para vencerme.

—Aunque tengas el rango más alto entre los ángeles, no eres rival para un auténtico dios —exclamó Anteros desplegando sus propias alas.

—Eso lo veremos —afirmó el moreno más que decidido a darle pelea.

—Sasuke yo pelearé a tu lado —avisó Naruto determinado a no dejarlo hacer todo solo.

—Deja Usuratonkachi, solamente eres un querubín, yo me haré cargo —ordenó el de cabello negro.

Si había algo que Sasuke no haría, era poner a su Dobe en riesgo, ya en la ocasión anterior lo dejó ir a investigar por su cuenta y resultó muy malherido. Por su propia culpa, Mizuki hirió de gravedad a Naruto, siendo que él debió hacerse cargo de la situación al ser el más fuerte de los dos.

—No lo haré, no puedo dejar que pelees solo —Uzumaki era terco no se iría así nada más sin dar pelea.

—Déjense de charlas inútiles —gritó Mizuki antes de atacarlos.

El dios intentó cortarlos usando una de sus plumas, pero ambos fueron más rápidos y consiguieron evitar que el ataque los hiriera. Ambos seres celestiales desplegaron sus alas, las de Naruto que se habían vuelto completamente rojas, más rojas que la sangre, cuyas plumas contrastaban con las de Sasuke, las cuales eran más negras que la noche. Los dos habían perdido el puro color blanco que antes se manifestaba en sus alas. Ahora ambas tenían colores que eran considerados demoniacos y herejes.

Peleaban contra Anteros a la par, cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas. Mizuki alzó vuelo para atacarlos en picada, mas ellos también usaron sus propias alas para reducir la distancia y que la pelea fuera de corto alcance. El dios estaba molesto con esos dos chiquillos, estaban aprovechando que él no era bueno en combates cercanos, un dato que seguramente los senseis de los jóvenes les habrían contado y que ahora utilizaban en su contra.

Tenía que detener de alguna manera los ataques para lograr romper la formación de ataque-defensa que mantenían peleando juntos. Si estaban juntos, era muy difícil dañarlos, ya que en el momento en el que intentara lastimar a uno, el otro acabaría con él. Su manera de pelear estaba muy bien sincronizada, algo normal considerando que ambos ángeles habían sido compañeros y mejores amigos desde hace siglos, literalmente hablando. Ese pequeño dato, le hizo recordar a Mizuki que ninguno pondría al otro en peligro si podían evitarlo, la idea de una jugada muy sucia asaltó la mente del dios en ese momento.

—¡Ahora ataca a Sasuke! —gritó mirando a las espaldas de ellos, logrando justamente el efecto deseado, que el rubio se alarmara creyendo que otro enemigo atacaría a su Teme, bajando la guardia en el momento idóneo. Algo que no fue desaprovechado por Mizuki, quien de un golpe lo mandó al suelo.

—¡NARUTO! —exclamó Sasuke preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar al querubín al verlo caer al suelo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Sasuke cuidado! —advirtió Naruto, viendo que el dios se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda— ¡Detrás de ti!

Sin embargo, la advertencia llegó muy tarde como para evitar que Mizuki atravesara un par de flechas en las alas de Sasuke, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo malherido y sin oportunidad de retomar vuelo. Con ambos lastimados lo suficiente para no moverse correctamente, el dios invocó unas cadenas de plata que se cernieron sobre los cuerpos de ambos ángeles, dejándolos completamente indefensos. Esas cadenas sólo podían ser invocadas por un dios y sólo por uno podían ser deshechas.

—Ahora si me las pagaran mocosos —dijo con una sonrisa cruel en la cara viendo como ambos estaban encadenados uno cerca del otro, pero sin la posibilidad de tocarse.

—En cuanto nos soltemos te irá muy mal —amenazó el serafín dispuesto a tomar venganza por lo que le hizo al Uzumaki.

—Descuiden muy pronto los soltaré —les dijo con maldad en su rostro—. Una vez que les ponga el hechizo de obediencia.

Eso de verdad los asustó a ambos, ellos sabían bien que aquella marca se les ponía a los ángeles pecadores que no aceptaron sus delitos y debían ser entrenados para aceptar su lugar. Aquella marca verde que se colocaba en la frente de los querubines y serafines de peor calaña y que los forzaba a obedecer (N/A: es parecida a la que se les coloca a los miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga).

—Ambos me han dado varios problemas, pero debo reconocer que han podido derrotar con una molesta facilidad a mis sirvientes —les explicó calmadamente mientras preparaba el hechizo en ambas manos—. Así que tenerlos bajo mi mando será beneficioso.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —gritaron al unísono. Desesperados no por miedo a lo que les sucediera a ellos mismos, sino por el destino que le deparaba a su pareja.

Por más que ambos luchaban contra las ataduras, no había manera de librarse por ellos mismos, esas eran cadenas especializadas para detener a seres como ellos dos. Veían con impotencia como las manos de Mizuki brillaban en aquel tono verde, que les advertía silenciosamente que, de ser tocados por ellas tendrían marcas definitivas. Cada vez faltaba menos para su condena, y ante sus ojos todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, pronto pasarían a ser fieles sirvientes de la persona que ellos más detestaban.

—¿Se puede saber que les estás haciendo a nuestros lindos discípulos? —aquella grave y muy enojada voz, pertenecía a cierto hombre de cabello aplateado, que ahora sostenía las manos que intentaban colocarles aquel aberrante hechizo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto feliz de ver a uno de sus maestros salvándolos.

—Descuiden niños todo estará bien —la conciliadora voz que apareció de la nada a su lado, los dejó tranquilos.

—Iruka-sensei —dijo despacio Sasuke, al ver como los liberaba a ambos de las cadenas de plata y los llevaba lejos del alcance de anteros.

—¿Cómo sabían que estábamos en problemas? Ttebayo —cuestionó con curiosidad el de ojos azules.

—El instinto maternal de Iruka nos lo dijo —comentó el dios del deseo sexual sonriendo debajo de la máscara y recibiendo un ataque del castaño, quien le lanzo una flecha—. Oye Iru-chan no me ataques estamos del mismo lado.

—Entonces deja de decir tonterías —exclamó rojo de furia y vergüenza por la misma broma de siempre sobre que era muy femenino.

—Ambos llegan muy tarde, ellos ya no son puros, tan sólo miren sus alas son rojas y negras, no valen para ser un querubín ni un serafín —les informó Mizuki listo para continuar con lo que hacía.

—Te recuerdo que un problema de esta índole debe ser tratado por todos los dioses del amor y no sólo por ti Mizuki —contraatacó Kakashi listo para hacerle pagar por meterse con sus protegidos.

—Descuiden Naruto, Sasuke-kun esto pronto se arreglará —les dijo el castaño—. Por ahora no puedo curarlos porque estoy seguro de que ciertas personas querrán explicaciones de por qué están así.

—Bien Mizuki te diría que reces, pero no tienes a quien —dijo feliz el de cabellos plateados.

En un simple chasquido de dedos los tres dioses y los dos ángeles fueron transportados al lugar donde solían reposar los dioses del amor. Cada uno comenzaba a aparecer en su silla, todos perfectamente acomodados en una mesa semi circular, cuyo centro tenía el trono de Afrodita.

—¿Para qué hemos sido llamados? —cuestionó Kurenai apareciendo en su silla correspondiente.

—¿Quién ha invocado esta reunión? —dijo aburrido Asuma, esperando que no sea algo que les llevara demasiado tiempo.

—Supongo que sucederá algo importante para que nos llamen a todos —afirmó divertida Mei.

—Más vale que sea importante o si no… —dijo el recién llegado que no era otro que un azabache que en verdad merecía ser llamado dios griego, por su gran atractivo— ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi hermanito?! —gritó de lo más enfurecido por verlo todo lastimado.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto ni que se hubiera...? —protestó Afrodita enojada por ser interrumpida de sus "asuntos importantes"— ¡¿Quién es el suicida que se atrevió a tocar a mi nieto?!

De inmediato la rubia diosa se acercó a gran velocidad al Uzumaki, para ver de cerca las heridas que portaba, al igual que el moreno de cabellos largos se acercó al serafín oscuro para ver qué tan mal estaba.

—Y esas heridas no son todo lo que les hizo Mizuki —les informó el dios enmascarado.

—Intentó ponerles la marca de obediencia —contó Eros enojado por lo que trataron de hacerles.

—Dejen de hacer favoritismos sólo porque son sus familiares, ambos son impuros ahora deben servirme a mí, sino miren sus alas —espetó Mizuki molesto de que esos niñatos, como solía llamarles, nunca se metieran en problemas por ser familiares de los dioses.

—Ahh —suspiró la rubia—. Ahora tendremos un juicio para determinar la culpabilidad de este hecho sin precedentes —dijo seria tomando su lugar junto al resto de los dioses cada uno en su silla correspondiente. Mientras que el querubín y serafín, permanecían en silencio uno cerca del otro, observando atentos a la espera de su veredicto.

—No sé qué es lo que deben juzgar —repitió la misma cantaleta Anteros—. Si está más que claro que ambos se enamoraron y ya saben las leyes:

" **El amor entre un angel y un humano está prohibido pero el amor entre ángeles es una aberración mucho peor** "

—Todos conocemos las leyes Mizuki —aclaró enojado Itachi—, pero si vamos a guiarnos por las leyes rotas tú tampoco te salvas.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo —se defendió mirándolo desafiante.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo —le espetó seria Afrodita—, esa mortal Sakura Haruno me invocó a mí y yo asigné a Naruto a la tarea de juntarla con su amor verdadero. Tal y como dijiste, el amor entre un humano y un ángel está prohibido, por lo que era imposible que entre ellos sucediera algo. Así como mi nieto obró bien al no revelar la existencia de otro ángel, ya que nuestra prioridad es intentar mantener el anonimato, a menos que se nos invoqué —terminó de argumentar a favor del querubín, que hasta ahí, cumplió correctamente con el protocolo celestial.

—Así que dinos, ¿por qué te hiciste presente sin ser llamado? —cuestionó Asuma, esperando una justificación por romper reglas, que ni los ángeles que estaban siendo juzgados rompieron.

—Era un amor no correspondido, mi deber es vengarlo —dijo sin muchas defensas ante la acusación.

—Pero te corresponde vengarte de amores SINCEROS no correspondidos —le aclaró Mei, recalcando el hecho de que debía ser un amor puro—, y tú sabes tan bien como nosotros que éste no lo era.

—Pero ellos han estado copulando y dejando de lado sus deberes —los acusó con la irresponsabilidad que habían estado cometiendo los últimos días.

—Eso no justifica lo que tú has hecho. No trates de salirte por la tangente desviando nuestra atención —ordenó Kurenai, molesta de que los creyera tan idiotas de pasar las faltas de él sólo por enfocarse en la de los menores.

—Además, si han estado revolcándose como conejos, ¿no es debido a que tú le lanzaste una de MIS flechas ROBADAS? —acusó esta vez Kakashi.

—Mizuki debido a tu falta de juicio a la hora de ejercer tu función y al hecho de que atacaste a dos ángeles sin un motivo válido, yo como Afrodita, te sentencio a vivir el resto de tus días como un humano. Quedas desterrado del olimpo.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó desesperado de ser despojado de sus poderes.

—Claro que puedo, recuerda que eres parte de mi séquito, lo que quiere decir que yo mando con ustedes —dijo Tsunade con una tenebrosa sonrisa—. Pero no te sientas mal, tendrás todos tus recuerdos como dios en tu nueva vida como mortal —y eso fue lo último que la rubia dijo, antes de chasquear los dedos y hacerlo desaparecer de su vista.

—Bien, ahora sólo nos queda castigar al rubio —comentó feliz Itachi—. Tu nieto abuso de mi hermanito.

—Con mi nieto no te metas, comadreja —gritó la rubia—. Tu hermano sedujo a mi niño.

—¡BASTA ITACHI! —gritó Sasuke— Es mi culpa lo que pasó, yo soy el supervisor de Naruto, debería haberme hecho cargo de que cumpliera su deber. Como ángel de más rango, es mi responsabilidad lo que sucedió.

—¡NO ES CIERTO OBACHAN! —se metió el rubio negándose a que castigaran a Sasuke— ¡Es mi culpa! Yo soy el que lo incitó a todo esto, además de que hasta lo hice ponerse a cuatro para follarlo mientras miraba sus alas blancas. (N/A: durante el lemon Naru dice "un pequeño fetiche mío" se refiere a esto)

—¡Usuratonkachi no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! —reclamó avergonzado el aludido.

Aun recordaba cómo se sintió arder de vergüenza, luego de que Naruto lo pusiera a cuatro y le tocara entre los omoplatos. Los ángeles tenían cierto punto de presión que cuando se toca hace que las alas aparezcan sin proponérselo, justo como las uñas retractiles de las garras de los gatos que aparecen involuntariamente al tocarles las almohadillas de sus patas.

—No discutan Tsunade, Itachi —pidió con calma Eros—. Ya sabemos que no fue su culpa lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué sucederá con nosotros ahora que no somos ángeles? —preguntó Naruto.

—Uff niños tenemos que explicarles algunas cosas —dijo Afrodita mirando a ambos que la miraban curiosos de lo que tenía que decirles—. ¿De qué color son las alas de los caídos y de cuál son las de los ángeles?

—Grises la de los caídos y blancas la de los ángeles —contestaron extrañados por una pregunta tan tonta.

—¿Saben por qué son grises? —preguntó la rubia.

—Porque son impuros ¿no? —dijo Naruto no muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Pero un color distinto al blanco no es impuro necesariamente —explicó con calma—. El color blanco es fácilmente teñible de cualquier color, justo como el corazón de los ángeles —aclaró Afrodita hablándoles como mucha paciencia—. Verán, la razón por la que no se les permite amar a los ángeles, es que al ser seres inocentes y de corazón blanco cuando se enamoran sienten emociones con las que no saben lidiar.

—El amor no es todo alegría, felicidad, y todas las cosas maravillosas —continuó con la explicación Mei—, tiene su lado oscuro y por lo general los ángeles no saben lidiar con los sentimientos negativos y se dejan dominar por ellos, por eso se les llama caídos. Ya que no saben cómo controlarse a sí mismos.

—Y como han estudiado en la academia, los sentimientos que transmiten nuestras flechas son los que vienen le corazón del propio ángel que la lanza —les recordó el castaño, quien había sido su sensei en sus primeros años.

—Pero entonces nosotros ya no podremos trabajar como ángeles del amor —afirmó Sasuke intuyendo que ellos también eran iguales a los otros.

—Nunca se detuvieron por eso —afirmó con cierta molestia el azabache mayor, girando su cabeza molesto.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —preguntaron ambos seres alados.

—Somos los dioses del amor no nos quieran tomar el pelo —dijo de lo más divertida Mei—. Sabemos que ustedes están enamorados el uno del otro desde hace siglos, literalmente, pero jamás lo han dicho por las leyes.

—Pero siempre se han mantenido fieles a su tarea, Sasuke a pesar del amor que le tienes a Naruto, tus informes siempre siguieron igual de precisos y nos hiciste saber de cada uno de los fallos que tuvo, no has mostrado indulgencia por él —recordó la rubia mirándolo directamente—. Y Naruto, pese a que no te agradara Sakura por pretender a Sasuke, fingiste estar enamorado de ella para cumplir con tu trabajo de averiguar quién era su persona ideal. Aunque ella ya no importa, yo personalmente me encargaré luego.

—¿Entonces no está mal que ya nos hayamos marcado oficialmente? —cuestionó con inocencia el de ojos azules.

—¡Te voy a castrar maldito zorrito! —Itachi estaba a nada de saltarle encima a su "cuñado" de no ser porque era detenido por Eros y Himero—¿Cómo te atreviste a correrte dentro de mi hermano?

—Ya cálmate Itachi, que Sasuke seguro que se dejó para que Naruto le perteneciera tanto como él a Naruto —le dijo el de la cara tapada tratando de calmarlo—. Sabes que esa es parte fundamental para que los ángeles sean reconocidos como pareja eterna.

—Pero Tsunade-sama —llamó el serafín con duda—, ¿no se supone que no debemos marcarnos entre ángeles?

—Como ya dije niño, no dejamos que lo hagan porque los ángeles son buenos leyendo sentimientos de mortales, pero no los propios y muchas veces han marcado a la persona equivocada. Por eso sus alas son grises, porque son el resultado de la confusión.

—Pero las nuestras tienen colores raros. ¿Qué significan? Ttebayo.

—Naruto tus alas son rojas porque significan pasión, si bien la flecha que te lanzo Mizuki te perturbó, sólo sacó a flote los deseos reprimidos que tenías por Sasuke. La pasión, sin embargo, no es sólo el deseo sexual, sino también es sufrimiento. Tú sufres en carne propia lo que sea que le hagan a él, te sucede desde hace mucho, porque lo amas con todo el corazón, tanto como para tomar su dolor como propio.

—Y las mías son negras, ¿qué son? —preguntó interesado Sasuke.

—Son por el odio —viendo la cara de susto de Sasuke procedió a explicar—. El odio no es más que la otra cara del amor, y antes de que te asustes tú odias a Naruto, pero no de la manera en que se odia normalmente. El odio es rechazo y aversión a algo o alguien y tú lo que odias es que Naruto te convenza de cosas que no quieres hacer, que se vaya, porque te hace sentir solo, que mire a alguien más porque repudias la idea de que ya no te quiera, pero por sobre todo odias verlo sufrir. El amor y el odio son sentimientos intensos, iguales y opuestos, siempre están juntos. Sólo que tus alas alcanzaron el color de la más alta forma de amor: la de aquel que es capaz de odiar hasta un día nublado, si hace sentir mal a su pareja.

—¿Nos castigarán por esto? —preguntó algo temeroso el rubio menor.

—No han hecho nada malo niños. La flecha de Kakashi los puso más hormonados que los adolescentes con los que trabajan. Siempre y cuando mantengan la eficiencia que siempre han demostrado, no hay problema en que sigan como pareja —los sacó de dudas el castaño.

—Ahora vayan que el día blanco es pasado mañana y aún no han hecho nada —les recordó Tsunade—. Ambos pónganse a juntar parejas.

—¡SI! —contestaron ambos, felices de saber que podrían estar juntos, y más que motivados en cumplir su tarea.

Ambos ángeles desplegaron sus coloridas alas y volaron juntos hacia donde sabían que encontrarían a los jóvenes que ellos debían juntar. Entre ambos pusieron su parte para hacer que todos quedaran felices y satisfechos. A excepción de una persona, que fue visitada por una diosa rubia muy enojada, Afrodita misma dijo que se encargaría de Haruno y así lo hizo.

Por oponerse al juicio que hizo el querubín, que pese a su sentir personal iba a ayudarla, la diosa decidió que una persona así seria despojada de cualquier tipo de amor que existiera en ella, lo que significó que perdió incluso el amor por la vida y el amor propio. Sin el amor por la vida, la idea de morir le resultaba de lo más atrayente a la de ojos jade, quien no tardó ni un día más en tomar la decisión de suicidarse.

Dejando de lado la muerte repentina de Sakura, el día blanco alcanzó su propósito impuesto, la unión de las parejas correctas se llevó a cabo justo a tiempo. Todo gracias a la ardua labor de un par de ángeles muy particulares, quienes no poseían las típicas alas blancas que siempre imaginan los mortales. Sino que ese día fue blanco, pero si se ponía atención, cerca de las parejas, se podían observar los rastros de las plumas rojas y negras de quienes lograron tanta dicha entre los adolescentes.

FIN


End file.
